


חפות מפשע - innocence

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, Autistic Karkat Vantas, CSA, Chubkat, Crossdressing, Crying, Cunnilingus, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Play, Roundkat, Softkat, Strap-On, Trans Dave Strider, Virginity Kink, autistic karkat, but it’s consensual, innocence kink, past CSA, smolkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 8





	חפות מפשע - innocence

It was a part of you, one that you despised the most.

From the crib, you hear a little cry like a toddler’s and you gently take him out and set him on your knee.

”Nightmare?”

You smile, and bounce your leg as he grips hard onto you, completely trusting and innocent, and he did look the part, round and soft, extremely short to a point were he was probably 1 foot below the average proportional dwarf height, and looked like an average, young child.

The soft scent of his heat wafts up, and you inhale long enough to get a good whiff of that cherry smell, so wanton and needy.

Shifting him up onto his little pink changing table, instead of going straight for his panties, you start small by kissing the soles of his feet, which were covered by little white socks.

When your brother did that shit, he must’ve really fucked you up in the head, or maybe just knocked you too hard in the head during a strife, or a beating, or maybe somehow given you some bizarre fantasy to inflict what happened to you onto someone else, albeit willingly, on those nights when he was alone with you, which was every single night.

”D-Davy..” The way he said your name in the littlespace was like daddy but with a v.

You find yourself finally at his panties, and they slip off of his tiny, soft, plump hips easily, and those stubby legs cross, nervously shaking.

He made a play confused and scared noise, little tears in his eyes as he murmured your name again.

”Shhh... I’m not hurting you, am i? Davy would never, ever hurt you. Now be a good, quiet little boy for me. I won’t hurt you.” You used the most gentle tone ever with him, spreading his little lips with your fingers, before stopping and putting your tongue against them.

You press your tongue past his lids, which makes him twitch and moan, his slit becoming slick with his hot pre(?)cum, and his bulge dipping itself into your mouth, eager for stimulation.

Despite his severe lack of social skills and social understanding, he is one good actor, letting out a fake sob as you lapped at his nook, and he desperately choked out your name, moaning yet again and tilting his sex against your mouth, still crying and confused.

His warm cum filled your mouth so suddenly, and you choked to get it all down.

Licking your lips, you smirk and gently position yourself on the floor with him, rubbing the hood of your clitoris diagonally and masturbating in front of him, expressing and telling him how much you wanted him to lick you like you did him, wet with sticky, clear, genetic fluid.

He hesitantly leaned, and you took your hand down expectantly, and he began to lick your clit gently, his tongue hitting your good spots so well, you could feel your cunt heating up between your legs as he lapped at your muff, and you leaned your head back as you came in his mouth, before pulling back.

You then put on your strap-on and fucked him very roughly with it, which wasn’t your norm, but you were eager to do this tonight, pretending he was a cute little young virgin and you were the one who got to deflower him, pop his small cherry, taking away any dreams of having his first-time, taking away any hope of losing it to someone he loved, just taking it with no regard to how he feels about it.

You said you were sorry for being rough and would never do it again, and that he’d never be hurt again, wiping those dribbling tears going down his face, kissing him so delicately, and you promised you’d never hurt him, and that you’d give him candy, and brownies and lots of gifts if he didn’t tell anyone.

  
You thought, silently, that you were so in-character that it was almost scary to you, and that he was so convincing that it also kinda scared you when it turned you on like this.

You grabbed some icecream and told him he could have the whole thing to himself, and then cleaned you two both up.

Well, his moirail was kinda in on this too, in a way, as kinda like a mother when she was around, but one that couldn’t stay long, and left him with you, and even when you haven’t had a set role, you were just a middle taking care of him for some reason, you’d never had much plot to your fantasies, you guessed that kinda made you a babysitter for him.

Since the door was unlocked to the playroom, she was able to walk in without you realizing, although, luckily you both had put your clothes on and cleaned up already.

You winked at him and murmured an ‘i love you.’.

He winked and murmured it back, and then went back to playing the role of his unspecified but very young toddler age, playing with trucks and toys, but still acted very confused about what happened.

And that play-innocence let you do it over and over and over again to him, when you two were alone, with nobody knowing, and every single time you’d be all finished and done by the time she came home.

And you loved it.


End file.
